Sacrificial Lamb
by andresh142
Summary: What if all your family gave up their lives for the benefit of their villages? what if among all the sacrificial lambs of your family, one grew fangs and claws? No pairings yet but possible Naru harem no yaoi.


Author Prenote- This is my first fanfiction so I know it isn't up to standards that most readers have. I'll try to keep my grammar mistakes to a low but the occasion slip up will occur. As for this fic, I plan to use a dating system which will play an important part later on. Although they probably have their own calendar and such in the series, I don't know where to find years and stuff so I'll be basing it on the Kyubi attack. AK means after Kyubi attacked and BK means before.

* * *

Oct. 10, 12AK 

In the village hidden in the leaves, there is a lonely boy who bares the burden of being the vessel to the strongest of demons, the Kyubi. He has been cursed to live a life of loneliness and hatred by the village he was chosen to protect. The day which is supposed to be the happiest of his young life is also the worst day of his life, his birthday. On this day the hero of the village gave his life to save the village by sacrificing a newborn to bare the burden of housing the worst demon of them all and his last wish was to honor the child as a hero, but they desecrate his wish by beating and alienating their savior. A little boy not much older than 4, can be seen running from the very people he is unknowingly and possibly willingly to protect.

The cloudy moonless night could do nothing to hide Naruto from the mob that was out for blood. The cold night air can be seen with every breath exhaled as the little boy ran fro his life.

"_What_ _did I ever do wrong? All I wanted to do was come out and enjoy the festival_," thought Naruto as he ran into an alley to escape the encroaching mob, looking for a way out of this hellish nightmare.

"Quickly, the demon ran into the alley. Don't let it escape this time! Let's finish the job that the Forth failed to accomplish!" with this yell, the villagers banded together and entered the alley in a calm and organized manner. The alley became illuminated with the light emitted from the lanterns. There they saw the little boy wearing a white shirt and blue shorts.

"Oh crap, why did I have to go into an alley with no exit." muttered Naruto as he turned to face his attackers but was blinded by the light. He held his hand up to his face to get a better view of those in front of him. With what little resolve he had left he asked the question that had been on his mind since that morning.

Flashback

"Alright children, all those that have been good will be attending tonight's festival" said the caregiver at the orphanage.

"_Yes, I finally get to go out and enjoy the night instead of being yelled at and beaten up. I wonder if they have good food at these things. I know I have been a good boy this year; I haven't started any fights or even fought back when the older boys and sometimes caregivers hit me for no reason. I just smile hoping they would stop but they get angrier. I have to make sure I have Gama-Chan tonight with enough money for all the food that …" _Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the female in charge of the orphanage named Dante.

"Uzumaki Naruto, come here NOW!" she bellowed. As he stepped forward, a loud smack and a searing sensation came from Naruto's right cheek. "How many times do I have to tell you, not to pick fights with other children? They told me all about how you ate the chocolate cake and when they tried to stop you, you hit them. You ungrateful demon after all the food and shelter and clothing we provided for you, you dare try to steal from us."

"B-but..." another loud smack but this time on the left cheek was enough to quiet Naruto's defense.

"You dare try to lie to me! And this isn't the first time this has happened. For this reason and your previous behaviors this year, you will not be allowed to attend this year's festival and will instead have to clean all the dishes as your punishment." With that, Dante turned around and left with a smile, a stunned Naruto and snickering boys.

End Flashback

"Why, why do you do this to me? What have I ever done to you all? I am sorry for attending the festival even though I was in trouble but I really wanted to honor the Yondaime. Please, just stop hurting me" cried Naruto.

"You dare try to honor the Forth after you took his life along with many others; you only dishonor his memory by being alive. Damn demon! Just die so we could all live happier lives!" with that, the villager threw a rock that hit Naruto on his head. Naruto felt several more rocks hit him before some man yelled "STOP!"

As Naruto looked up to his savior, he noticed a wicked smile came across the man before he felt the impact of being kicked on his face. Then came another kick, this time on his stomach knocking the breath out of him. As he tried gaining back the air in his lungs that he lost, he heard several footsteps coming from a group when he decided to ball up in the fetal position. Even in this position, he could feel the several dozen kicks and punches that were rained upon his little body. His blonde locks became soaked in crimson blood. The taste of copper permeated his mouth.

"I am sorry, I won't do it again. Please stop it hurts. It hurts…" Naruto kept repeating not even noticing the laughing, cheering and then dead silence."

"I think it's time for us to end this" said a man with a chunin vest as he pulled out a kunai.

It was then Naruto looked up and saw the kunai. Fear and absolute terror gripped him as he curled up again even tighter in the fetal position hoping it was all a dream.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, whatever I did I am sorry. Please just forgive me and stop hurting me" Naruto muttered between sobs.

Clack. Clack. The steps drew closer to Naruto. Clack. Clack. The man stopped in front of a balled up Naruto.

"I am going to get great pleasure from killing you." He stabbed Naruto in the back left shoulder.

"AHHHHH!" yelled Naruto. "Please stop. Just stop."

"Hehe, I want to see the look in your face when I stab you through the heart." he said as he grabbed Naruto by the hair and lifted him to face him. "Such a stupid demon, but you will not be around long enough to hurt anyone anymore." With that he spat on the young boy's face and stabbed him through the chest.

Thump thump, thump thump. Naruto's heart was beating wildly. As he felt the kunai pierce his chest he blacked out but not before he let out a loud cry of pain. Thump thump, thump thump… silence. Naruto saw his vision blur as he felt the darkness overtake him. Thump thump. Thump thump.

The chunin smirked at the anguished face of Naruto and cheers and applause from the crowd as he let the limp boy's body fall to the floor to draw his last breaths of life.

"Finally we are free from that cursed demon!" exclaimed a woman.

"It's not like anyone is going to miss that brat, he had no family. Not even the boys distant relatives ever let themselves be known. Ha, I bet his filthy whore of a mother would be ashamed of him if she were still alive," criticized Dante.

Amongst the cheering and exuberance, the young blonde was having his last choking breath. The stillness and quietness that came from the boy was lost to all those present. Suddenly, the whole area was filled with a dark red chakra that exuded death. The sky overhead that was moonless earlier was now filled with a blood red moon. The chunin noticed the killer chakra and forced his kunai deeper into Naruto. He then looked up to Naruto's face.

"Those eyes…" was all he muttered before he fell on his knees letting out a fierce yell that echoed through the night.

The villagers frozen by the killer intent looked at the young blonde before collapsing clutching their heads.

"Stop, please stop…" muttered Naruto as he fell back onto the dirty ground clutching his head. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I'm sorry" he said between his sobs and tears. As the little boy kept repeating his plea for forgiveness, he succumbed to his injuries and exhaustion passing out in a pool of his own blood and tears. Where there once was the feeling of certain death was replaced by stillness and haggard breathing of 87 people. The darkness returned and the blood red moon receded back into nothingness. All this did not go unnoticed. Across from the alley, a man garbed in a black ANBU uniform with a cat masked had seen the transgressions and smirked behind his masked. However, he did not notice the pair of yellow eyes that were to the side of the alley. Off to the side of the alley, a pair of yellow eyes had seen the whole event, all except for the boy's eyes. From the comfort of his office, the Hokage had seen the evens of the alley. He was solely focused on the little boy that he too missed the second pair of eyes.

* * *

A/N- Well this is my first chapter. I hope to have the next chapter out by tomorrow evening. Although I am not too happy with this chapter, I know that my writing will be improving throughout this fic. Please read and review and constructive criticism are always appreciated. 


End file.
